Peru brothers
North Peru(北ペルー,Kita perū) and South Peru(南ペルー,Minami perū) are fanmade characters for the series Hetalia:The Beautiful World ''North Peru '''Country':Peru(North Peru) Continent:Americas Capital:Lima Human name:Percy Bruno(パーシーブルーノ,Pāshī Burūno) Age:21 Gender:Male Birthday:July 28 Hair color:Blonde Eyes color:Purple Heigh:173cm ''South Peru '''Country':Peru(South Peru) Continent:Americas Capital:Lima Human name:Aaron Bruno(アーロンブルーノ,Āron Burūno) Age:20 Gender:Male Birthday:July 28 Hair color:Brown Eyes color:Purple Heigh:172cm Appearance They both have Mizuki's hairstyle(Kamisama Hajimemashita),purple eyes,fair skin and...have Kirkland Brother's eyebrow... North Peru He has two Holy cross on his hair,a perfect combined between Norway and Romania:))),wearing a green military uniform. South Peru He has two red and one orange leaf attached by a red gem on his left hair side,wearing a purple military uniform. Personality North Peru's personality similar to New Zealand,a carefree,cheerful man. South Peru is hyperactivity disorder...or we can say very dynamic... Relationships Bolivia,Argentina,Chile,Colombia and Ecuador are their best friends because they were once part of the Inca empire Marukaite Chikyuu North Peru Nee nee padre wain choudai Nee nee madre nee nee madre Mukashi ni tabeta Rocoto no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Kita Peru! Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mitte chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Boku Kita Peru! Ah,hitofude de! Mieru subarashi sekai Norutechiko bunmei wa Boku no rekishi! wa ototo ga imasu,kare wa Minami Peru! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Kita Peru! Marukaite kyodai Hatto shitte kyodai Taisetsu na kyodai Boku Kita Peru! Ah,Peru no omona gengo wa supeingo desu no sei de Watashitachi no shuto wa Rima Peru kyodai! Oye hermano,Pisco choudai Oya hermana,ikou ka? Hai hai abuelo,senso wa owatte ¡Hola bebé! Nee nee padre,wain choudai Nee nee madre,nee nee madre Mukashi ni tabeta Rocoto no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu! Peru wa katsute Inka teikoku no ichibu to naru wa ta minzoku no kuni de,suitei 3,040 man-ri no jinko,Reddoindian,yoroppa hito,Afurika hito,Ajia hito o fukumu minzokudesu. Omona gengo wa Supeingo de hanasa rete imasuga, kanari no kazu no peru hito ga kechua-go ya hoka no haha kokugo o hanashimasu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Kita Peru! Ah,hitofude de! Mieru subarashi sekai Norutechiko bunmei wa Boku no rekishi! Ah,seikaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no resipi! Kyo wa shijo saiko no hi de! Peru kyodai! amo,Hermanito! South Peru Oya nii-san,vino choudai! Oya madre,oya madre Mukashini tabeta Ceviche no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai yo! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuuSenzo n Minami Peru desu! Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mitte chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Minami Peru desu! Aa,hitofude de! Mieru subarashi sekai Nii-san,oboete imasu ka, Senzo ni tsuite? o wasurenai de na!~ Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Minami Peu desu Marukaite kyodai Hatto shitte kyodai Taisetsu na kyodai Minami Peru desu! Ah,Peru no ryodo wa, Okuno kodai bunka no sanchi! {Sore wa subarashi ne?] Watashitachi no shuto wa Rima desu! Peru kyodai! Oya,fadre,ocha choudai Oya hermano,odorimashou Hai hai abuelo Senso wa owatte ¡Hola bebé!(Konichiwa!) Oya nii-san,vino choudai Oya madre,oya madre Mukashini tabeta Ceviche no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai yo! Peru no ongaku wa Andesu kara hajimatta! no nii-san,Kita Peru,kare no seikaku wa Nyujirando to hijo ni nite imasuga,watashi wa...Puroisen ya Osutoraria no yona monodeshou ka...? Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Minami Peru desu! Aa,hitofude de! Mieru subarashi sekai Nii-san,oboete imasu ka, Senzo ni tsuite? Aa,sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no resipi! Kyo wa shijo saiko no hi de! Peru kyodai! amo,Hermano! Gallery